


Breakfast In Bed - Johnny X Reader

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [9]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Morning, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Requested from Tumblr. Prompts: "It was a joke, baby, I swear." & "Hey, you can't banish me! This is my bed too!"





	Breakfast In Bed - Johnny X Reader

I woke up one morning, warm under the covers. The sun was shining through the sheer curtains that hung from our bedroom window. I could hear Johnny’s steady breathing behind me, still asleep. He had his arm wrapped snug around my waist, his body pressed up against my back. 

I sighed, happily and slowly shifted so I was facing him. His soft, sleepy face only lasted for a moment. My movement must have woken him because his eyes slid open. He smiled when the tiredness cleared and he saw my face. I pressed my forehead against his and stared into his big, dark eyes. 

“Sorry,” I whispered. “Did I wake you?”

“Nah,” he responded. “I was already kinda awake.”

“What time is it?”

I felt him strain to turn over and look at the clock on his nightstand. 

“‘Round nine-thirty.”

“Mm…” I stretched my arms out, almost smacking him. 

“Hey, careful,” he complained, shoving my arm away from his face. 

“Oh, sorry, baby.” I sat up in bed, letting the comforter fall into my lap, and made to start the day. 

“Just where do you think you’re goin’?” Johnny asked me and pushed me back down into the pillows. It made me giggle. He put his hands on either side of my head and moved so that he was straddling me. 

He leaned down and covered my lips with his, kissing slowly and deeply. I reached up, sliding my fingers into his hair. I pulled him closer, breathing in his scent. He moaned, quietly, against my mouth.

When he pulled away, his breath was short. He lifted a hand and stroked my cheek. A smile tugged at my lips as he did. A few wispy pieces of clean hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes as he looked down at me with adoring eyes. 

I was the only one who ever saw Johnny Cade with truly clean hair. Even the boys only ever saw his dark strands slicked back with hair oil. It made me feel so special- to share something like this with him when no one else did. 

I moved my hand to brush them back, lightly scraping my nails against his scalp. I felt the shiver run up his spine as his body shook. 

“That feels nice,” he said, leaning back down to kiss me again.

When he’d separated himself from me again, Johnny fell back onto his own side of the bed and sighed, one side of his mouth upturned.

“Well, guess I’d better go get breakfast started before we wind up in bed all day,” I announced and folded the covers off of my legs. After I stood up, I stretched again, this time putting my whole body into it.

“That’s right- you’d better make me breakfast,” he ordered. 

I knew he was joking. We’d been through this a thousand times. And I always gave him a hard time about it.

“‘Scuse me?”

“You heard me.”

I saw him trying to slyly reach for my pillow, but I went for it quicker and held it up in my hand, threatening to throw it at him. Instantly, he was up on his knees, hands out to shield himself, bouncing up and down from the movement of the mattress. .

“It was a joke, baby. I swear!” He cringed, waiting for impact. 

I didn’t throw it, though. Not yet. I relaxed my throwing arm and waited for him to realize it too. 

And then I threw it, smacking him square in the head. 

“Ow!” he cried, and dramatically fell back onto the bed. “You’ve done it this time. You’ve killed me.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby,” I said, trying to keep myself from laughing. I climbed back onto my side of the bed and started pushing him towards the floor. “Besides, you need to get up and go make me breakfast, now.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Sure it is!” I gave him one hard push and he went tumbling to the ground. My chest started to shake with a silent chuckle. “You ain’t gonna order me around, Johnny Cade.”

He popped up to his feet, rubbing his cheek where the pillow had struck him.

“You ain’t allowed back in bed ‘til I get some bacon and eggs.”

“Hey, you can’t banish me! This is my bed, too!”

“I just did. Whaddya gonna do about it, huh?” I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned my chin against my hand, waiting for his response. I saw a smile tugging at his mouth, although he was trying hard to keep it hidden. He held up his hands in defeat. 

“Fine, fine. But you’re gettin’ pancakes and hashbrowns.”

Finally, the laugh I’d been holding in came out and I rolled over on my back. When I looked up at him again, he was grinning from ear to ear as he watched me. 

“Well, get to it, then!” I said and raised my pillow again. 

Johnny scurried out of the room, the pillow narrowly missing his back, chuckling as he left.


End file.
